A Father's Unknown Love
by lovesharrypotter26
Summary: This is a untraditional family story about Bella, Edward and Renesmee.  Please look inside for more information.
1. Preface

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. All of the characters besides Antonio are Stephanie Meyer's.

_**

* * *

**_

_**INFO-**_

Bella and Edward's compromise happens in between Twilight and New Moon. But in this compromise, they are together and then are planning to get married, when Bella's birthday party happens and then the Cullen's leave. Well, about a week later, Bella finds out she's pregnant. When she gives birth, she has Renesmee. Well, a visiting vampire named Antonio, a former Volturi member, who, after Carlisle left from his time from the Volturi, had a realization and disappeared, living as a vegetarian nomad. Right before Bella is about to die, he changes her. When she wakes, she falls in love with Antonio and they have a life together. She changes her last name and they, Antonio, Bella and Renesmee, live as a family. Bella never tells Nessie of Edward or the Cullens.

Eventually, they decide to take up a semi-permanent resident in Alaska, where the Cullens are living with the Denali's again. Nessie goes to high school, now looking about 15-16, but with a different last name, the Cullen's have no idea who or what she is.

Will Renesmee ever learn about her family? Will Edward ever learn about Bella being a vampire? Will Bella stay with Antonio or go back to Edward? Wait to see.

* * *

**Preface**

**Bella's POV**

When we moved to Alaska, I would have never thought, in a million years, I'd even see them again, let alone Renesmee seeing them for the first time. And I never would have thought, in the eternity of life I now have, would we ever live in the same town again. But I was wrong, and some form of heartbreak can't be to far away with Ed- him so close.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**Chapter 1**

_**First day of school**_

**Renesmee's POV**

On Oct. 12th, I was awake before the sun. Most teenagers would hate going to school, but then again, I wasn't a normal teenager. I was already in the shower when mom came to tell me it was time to wake up.

"Renesmee, sweetheart? Are you already awake?" she asked, opening the door. Lord knows, she already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah momma!" I called from the shower, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. Once I finished washing, I turned off the hot water and got out of the shower. Once I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped a towel around myself, holding it together in my arm pit, I walked out of the bathroom back to my room to get dressed.

When I walked in, I noticed momma sitting on my bed. I smiled and turned to look through my closet. I loved clothing and shopping and makeup and shoes, but my mother wanted nothing to do with it what-so-ever.

She was shaking her head as I looked through my closet. "I just don't know where you get this love of clothing from," she said with a sigh.

I laughed a tiny bit. "Neither do I," I mumbled and kept going through my closet. I pulled out three different things and laid them down on my bed. "Which one?" I asked her and myself quietly.

The first outfit was a cream sweater with a skirt with mix mashing boxes of greenish-blue and white. It was accompanied by a gray coat and natural brown jewelry. It did have heals but they were simple brown boot ones.

The second was a light blue dress with extremely high, high heels that were a grayish blue color. It had a huge purse and tons of bright jewelry.

The last outfit was a white dress covered in ruffles. It had white open toed high heels, flowers for head pieces, a big purse, and pretty jewelry.

I laughed when her nose crinkled. She probably thought all of them were too dressy and girly. We looked over them all quite a few times.

She sighed a bit. "I don't know. They all see a bit over the top just for school," she said and muttered the last part under her breath. "I suppose the 1st one is the least over the top," she finally concluded.

I laughed and hugged her. She soon left, walking out of the room and heading down the stairs quickly. I swiftly put away the other two outfits away in my closet and headed back to the bathroom.

I quickly dressed and then looked in the mirror. My curly bronze hair had fallen in my face. I looked at my face again.

Some of my features just didn't fit. I knew I had gotten my eyes from Momma and from pictures I could tell I had gotten the curls that were my mess of hair from her father, Charlie. But everything else was a mystery. The bronze coloring that everyone seemed to adore… I had no answer to where it had come from.

But I knew one thing for sure. Antonio was not my father. There was no way that with his skin, which was extremely olive compared to my mother's exceptionally pale vampire skin, and jet black hair that he could be my father. But I never let on to him or momma that I knew.

After an hour, my hair was nice and straight and I had light brown eye shadow on with mascara and shiny pink lip gloss on my lips. I walked out of my room and skipped down the stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed momma and Antonio quiet themselves. They smiled and stood up. I raised an eye brow slightly at the sight but went and grabbed an apple, one of the few human foods I could stand. I was running a bit late so I rinsed it off, and went to them to say good bye for the day.

Momma was at my side in a second, crushing me to her in a tight hug. "Have a wonderful day," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and then went outside. I was planning on walking to school.

When I got close to the forest, I took off in a dead sprint. I loved running. It felt natural and I always felt free. Just before I got to the school grounds, I slowed and walked average human speed to the school.

I noticed people where staring at me as I passed by them on my way to the office of the school. I sighed. I had a feeling today would be a long first day.

Just before I entered the office, it started to rain. I smiled a bit to myself and walked inside the warm and cozy little space. I went over to the desk. The older woman sitting behind it held up one finger, telling me to give her a moment without even glancing my way.

She soon finished what she had been doing and turned her chair to face me. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled, trying to recompose herself.

"Um… hi," I said, rather quietly. I didn't really like talking aloud, especially to strangers. "I'm Renesmee Salvato-" I didn't even get to finish saying Salvatori when she interrupted me.

"Oh yes!" she interjected, cutting me off entirely. "We've been expecting you dear," she said as she turned back to the mass of files piling up on the edge of her desk. She ruffled through the many folders till she pulled out a small stack of papers. "Alright, there you are," she said handing it to me. "Now your schedule is here with a map of the school and a planner. Alright dear, have a good day," she said with a small smile, looked over me once again and then turned back to her desk.

Wow, I feel so welcomed, I thought to myself. I sighed and headed to my home room, where the teacher put me on the attendance list and assigned me a locker. Home room was rather boring except for the fact everyone was staring at me the entire time.

When the bell rang for the end of home room, I left there, thankful and ready to get the day over with. I got to my first period English class and thankfully got a room in the back of the class.

And so the day went until lunch, passing by as slow as it could possibly have gone. I liked most of my classes and teachers. I had been in all advanced honors classes. The only class I absolutely loathed was Stats, where Mr. Inaz made me stand up and introduce myself.

I was sitting at a table full of other sophomores my age. So far, I only knew two of their names, Eliza, who was in my French class, and Mason, who was in my Physics class.

Everyone was talking and laughing at the table when I heard the cafeteria door opened and I smelled them….. Other vampires? Here? It couldn't be possible. I turned my head slowly to look at the group.

I tilted my head to the side when a boy, who looked to be the youngest, looked my way. As if he knew I was watching him. He glared at me, almost as if he was trying to scare me, but I could stop from staring. That made his eyes widen.

I shook my head slightly and turned back to the table. He was the only one I had gotten a good look at. His hair… was a lot like mine. Bronze, but his was tousled all over the place. And his eyes….. Golden.

I'd have to warn my parents.


	3. Chapter 2  The New Girl

**Chapter 2**

_**The New Girl**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I'm going to be completely honest. I never let go of her. But Alice said she saw her once with another man, and I let her move on, never asking Alice about her again. After a few years I moved back in with my family, but I was never really the same as I had been before she came into my life.

It had been hard, going back to living with them. At first, I wouldn't really talk to them, though even now I don't talk to them too often. But I almost never hunted. I just stayed in my room.

We eventually moved back to Alaska, living in a town two away from where our family lived. When we first moved, the Denali's came to visit for a week, do some hunting together, and talk about what's been happening since we last saw each other.

Within an hour, they all knew something was different. That I was different and family or not, I would not try to be around them for the next week. They all tried to talk to me, especially Tanya. She was trying to persuade me again to be as interested in her as she was in me. It finally drove me to the point where I yelled at her.

She hasn't talked to me since and that was over a year ago. Oh well. At least now she truly knew there could never and would never be anything between us. I knew who I had been meant to be with and I had let her go. I had left her and she had moved on.

As I drove to school with my family in the car with me, my thoughts continue to drift all over the place. From one thought to another. Suddenly a thought went through Alice's head. She was remembering the birthday party. … Bella's birthday party. I winced, glared a bit and worked harder and harder to tune out all of their thoughts. She probably said sorry or thought it specifically for me to hear, but I was working hard not to listen.

"Edward!" Alice shrilled, her high voice piercing through my thoughts. I glanced at her. "Did you hear anything about what I said just now?"

I looked at her. She knew the answer to that. Of course I hadn't. I shrugged slightly and looked back at the road. I heard my brothers and sisters sigh. I ignored that.

I quickly pulled into the school parking lot and to the place I always parked the car. I shut off the engine and got out of the car, walking into the school, not saying a word to my family what so ever.

When I got to my home room and sat down in my seat, every single thought in the class room, even the teacher's thoughts were about the new girl. No one in this class knew what she looked like yet, though they all new her name. Renesmee Salvatori.

Her first name was very unusual. It was rather funny how everyone was pronouncing it in a different way. And another thing. Renesmee was definitely not an Italian name, when her last name was one of the most Italian last names known.

I shrugged slightly and let the rest of the morning pass, not seeing the new girl once. Soon it was the lunch hour. I went to my siblings' side, not really listening to their conversations.

We were the last to the lunch room as usual. My family drifted in and I went in after them. I then heard a new thought.

…_.It couldn't be possible,_ the young lady thought. I had totally blocked out the first section of that thought. Her thoughts soon changed and I realized it was the new girl. Renesmee.

I also noticed she was watching my family and I walk in. Though it wasn't really my family in general. It was me she was watching. I turned to look at her and glared.

I didn't need anyone watching us or trying to understand. The last time that happened… it ended. Period.

After nearly a minute of me glaring at her though, she didn't turn away. She just tilted her head to the side, as if trying to get a better look at us. My eyes widened and soon she looked away.

I went over to my family's table and sat down on the end seat. That was extremely odd….. Her features…. Were very similar to mine, and I noticed she was thinking the same thing.

Her hair was the exact shade of bronze mine was but was long, flowing to the middle of her back and today, was obviously straightened. Her face was around the same shape mine was and she was pale but a light tint of a pink blush appeared on the tops of her cheeks.

But it wasn't any of these features that had me even more stunned. It was her eyes. The same beautiful eye color Bella had had….. My thoughts drifted for a moment, but I soon shook my head. No. It was simply a coincidence. There couldn't possibly be any relation between them.

I glanced over at Alice, who was sitting across from me. "Alice?" I asked her and my brothers' and sisters' heads all turned to me, stunned I was actually speaking to one of them at all.

Alice's eyes were a bit glassed over, showing she was having a vision. She blinked after a moment and looked at me. _You want me to look for the new girl's future?_ she asked me in her head.

I nodded one stiff nod and she nodded back. I saw her eyes glass over and now all of us were looking at her. They were all waiting to know what this was about and I was waiting to know what she saw.

After a few moments her eyes widened. It showed a tiny bit of worry but mainly she was stunned.

"I….. I can't see her…. At all….. No matter how hard I look…. It's like she doesn't exist," was all she whispered.

First my head turned to look at the girl and then so did theirs. This little girl was something….. different…


	4. Chapter 3 Chorus Class

**Chapter 3**

_**Chorus Class**_

_**Renesmee POV**_

After I turned away, everyone at the table was staring at me. I blushed and looked down.

Eliza's stare was the most intense. It was a mix of shock and a bit of resentment and jealousy. "Do you know the Cullens?" she asked me suddenly, curiously probing for answers.

I shook my head vigorously. "No. I've never seen any of them before. The Cullens? What are their names?"

Everyone soon stopped watching me so closely. Eliza was the only one now really watching me. "Well, technically it's the Cullens and the Hales. There's Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and the Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The big, kinda scary looking one with the semi curly brown hair is Emmett. The blonde that looks like a super model sitting next to him is Rosalie. Then there is Alice. She is the super short one with the blackish almost pointy hair. She's really odd, but I'd kill to own the clothes she wears. The honey blonde guy next to her is Jasper. I don't know why, but he always seems to be a tiny bit in pain almost. It's so weird." She shook her head slightly and then looked at me again. "And the last one, the boy with the bronze hair….." She stopped and looked at my hair. "You know, you guys look a lot alike," she stated and then paused. "Well, that's Edward," she continued after a moment.

I nodded slightly and glanced over my shoulder at all of them to only find that they were staring. At me. Only me. I blushed and looked back at Eliza. I bit my lip and continued. "They don't look related."

"Oh, they aren't. The Cullens were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The Hales are foster children. Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something. The Hales are the only ones related. They really are twins." She glanced at them and then back at me, obviously not noticing how they were staring at me. "But don't get any hopes. They are all together. Rosalie and Emmett and then Alice and Jasper. Edward is the only single one, but he doesn't date. In fact, he hardly ever speaks. Even to his siblings." She sighed.

I nodded slightly. "Well….." I said after another moment. "I'm going to go to my next class. See you all later," I said to the whole table, got out of my seat, picked up my bag, and strode out of the lunch room as quickly as I could and still seemed human.

My next class was chorus. I smiled a bit to myself. I had always loved music. I had taught myself to play the piano, the guitar, the drums, the flute, any musical instrument I could get my hands on. And I dabbled with singing. I never let my mother hear me sing though.

I went into the small chorus room and set my things down on a chair in the far back. The teacher still wasn't back from his or her lunch hour so I sat down on the grand piano's bench.

Smiling, I gently ran my hands over the keys. I slowly started to play small songs, things I had learned. I felt so at ease playing the piano. So free. I smiled to myself as I continued to play. I moved onto one of my favorite songs. I watched my hands quickly move across the keys. I felt the passion in every note. Every cord. I smiled and went on playing.

I hadn't realized someone had come into the room until he said, "Aria, by Giovanni Allevi." I nearly fell over in my seat from shock. I had stopped playing immediately.

I looked up through my hair which had fallen as a shield around my face. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

He smiled a bit. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. Renesmee Salvatori?"

I was shocked that he was able to pronounce my first name. All day, people had been saying it wrong. I nodded slightly and stood up, the bench falling backward. I whirled to look at it. I sighed and bent over to pick it up.

In a few moments he was next to me, helping me. "Thanks," I mumbled to him. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked up at him. That was when he smiled a crooked smile. It seemed so familiar.

That was when the rest of the students started filing in and then lastly the teacher walked in. Edward walked swiftly away and sat down in the back of the room.

"Alright class take your se-," she cut herself when she looked up from her sheet music and saw me. "Oh. You must be Renesmee," she said and smiled. "Well, I suppose first you will have to sing so I can assess your voice type." She went to the piano next to me and sat down.

She told me what to do. So we started with warm ups. I tried not to focus on the other students behind me. She started with going low. We stopped at a semi low note. She then started upward and I just sang and sang and sang. When I couldn't go on, I stopped and looked at her.

She looked stunned. "Have you even been in chorus before?" She asked. I shook my head slightly. "Training? Something?" I shook my head again. She smiled and told me I was a soprano and I went to sit down. As I went to my seat, I saw Edward Cullen watching me, curious for some strange reason. I blushed and sat down in the farthest chair in the back in the soprano section.

Chorus class was rather simple after I was fitted for my voice part. I was given the music and we did a few songs. The bell finally rang. I stood up, grabbing my bag, and headed out the door.

As I walked to my last period of the day, gym, I could swear someone was following me, but every time I turned around, no one was there, at least, I didn't think. I scurried off into the gym to find my teacher.

This town was already getting to me. I didn't have to participate today, only watch. As I watched, I let my thoughts drift. Why was Edward Cullen so curious about me? It made absolutely no sense.


	5. Chapter 4 Aria

**Chapter 4**

_**Aria**_

_**Edward's POV**_

We were just watching her when Eliza, the young lady sitting next to her, asked her if she knew us.

She shook her head vigorously. "No. I've never seen any of them before. The Cullens? What are their names?" she asked Eliza. We all focused even more on them now. We listened closely.

"Well," Eliza started, "technically it's the Cullens and the Hales. There's Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and the Rosalie and Jasper Hale." This sounded so familiar….. Like when Jessica Stanley had told…. Bella about us. "The big, kinda scary looking one with the semi curly brown hair is Emmett. The blonde that looks like a super model sitting next to him is Rosalie." Rosalie smiled a bit in satisfaction and held onto Emmett's arm. "Then there is Alice. She is the super short one with the blackish almost pointy hair. She's really odd, but I'd kill to own the clothes she wears." Alice put her head on Jasper's shoulder, patting at the edge of the purplish dress she was wearing. "The honey blonde guy next to her is Jasper. I don't know why, but he always seems to be a tiny bit in pain almost." Alice held Jasper's hand and squeezed it. Why was I paying more attention now? I shook my head slightly. "It's so weird." Eliza shook her head slightly as I just had and then looked at her again. "And the last one, the boy with the bronze hair….." She stopped and looked at Renesmee's hair. "You know, you guys look a lot alike," she stated and then paused. My eyes widened. So even humans besides Renesmee were noticing it. I glanced at my family. Their eyes were just as wide as mine. We all looked back at them after a moment. "Well, that's Edward," Eliza continued after a moment and we looked back at them.

I saw Renesmee nod slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the table my family was sitting at. I saw how she noticed how we were looking at her. She blushed bright scarlet and looked back at Eliza. "They don't look related," she stated under her

"Oh, they aren't. The Cullens were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Eliza started again. The Hales are foster children. Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something. The Hales are the only ones related. They really are twins." Eliza glanced at our table and then back at Renesmee, obviously not noticing how we were staring at Renesmee. Humans could be so oblivious. "But don't get any hopes. They are all together. Rosalie and Emmett and then Alice and Jasper. Edward is the only single one, but he doesn't date. In fact, he hardly ever speaks. Even to his siblings." Eliza sighed under her breath. My eyes widened just a bit at this. She was right. Had everyone noticed?

While I was stuck in thought, Renesmee must have stood up and left to go to her next class. When I glanced back up and looked at the table, she was gone. I heard Alice think back to how she walked out. I nodded and stood up.

I walked silently out of the cafeteria, not saying a word to anyone. I followed the strange, unknown scent that belonged to Renesmee. It was so odd. Her scent wasn't a normal human scent but it wasn't a vampire or any other species I had met in over 100 years.

I followed it toward the small music wing of the school. It was then that I heard the music. Aria. By Giovanni Allevi. It was beautiful. I then heard her thoughts. Renesmee was playing it on the piano in the chorus room. I stood near the door and just listened.

I then walked inside. I apparently surprised her for when I said, "Aria, by Giovanni Allevi," she nearly fell off the bench from shock. She stopped playing as soon as she heard my voice.

She was looking up at me through her hair which had fallen as a shield around her small face. It was amusing to her how eyes widened when she saw it was I that I had said that to her.

I smiled a bit down at her. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. Renesmee Salvatori?" I asked

Shock played on her face when she heard me pronounce her first name correctly. All day, people had been saying it wrong. I was sure it was bothering her by now. She nodded slightly and stood up, the bench then falling backward and hitting the ground. She whirled around quickly to look at it. It was a bit shocking, having seen her move that fast. Too fast for a human. I heard her sigh under her breath.

After a few moments I went next to her, helping her stand it upright. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly to me. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced up at me. I smiled at her, it being a genuine smile for the first time in nearly 7 years.

I heard the rest of the students filing and then our teacher walked in. I walked swiftly away and sat down in the back of the room in the lower Tenor section.

Alright class take your se-," the teacher started and then cut herself when she looked up from her sheet music and saw Renesmee standing near the piano. "Oh. You must be Renesmee," she said and smiled at her. "Well, I suppose first you will have to sing so I can assess your voice type." The teacher walked around to the piano next to her and sat down.

The teacher gave Renesmee specific instructions on what to do and then they started warm ups. I noticed Renesmee trying not to focus on the other students- and probably myself- watching from behind her. They first started singing low warm-ups. She stopped at a semi low note. The teacher then started to play upward and Renesmee just sang and sang and sang. When she couldn't go on, she stopped and looked at the teacher.

The teacher looked stunned, as did the rest of the class. "Have you even been in chorus before?" the teacher asked her. Renesmee shook her head slightly. "Training? Something?" She shook her head again. The smiled politely and told me her was a soprano. Renesmee then turned to go sit down. As she passed by my seat, I watched her with intense curiosity. She was so...; I noticed her blush and quickly sit down in the farthest chair in the back of the soprano section.

Chorus class was rather boring. I hardly paid any attention. I mainly watched Renesmee out of the corner of my eye. I found myself tuning in to listen specifically to her voice. She was fascinating. It reminded me of my curiosity with Bella. I tried to ignore my thoughts about that. The bell finally rang. I watched her stand up and walk quickly out of the room.

I stood up myself and followed her quietly and quickly out of the room. I saw her turn the corner and I silently followed behind her. I heard her thoughts every time she was about to turn around so I hid. Once she went into the gym, I headed to my class.

Why was I so curious about her? I wanted to understand everything more about her.


	6. Chapter 5 Being Ignored

**Chapter 5**

_**Being Ignored**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I walked home after my gym class, thinking about the day. It was so strange. Eliza had told me Edward Cullen almost never spoke to his family, let alone anyone else. Yet, he had spoken to me. We had even had a conversation. Sort of. Well yeah, it had been a conversation. Though it had been short and brief and I had made a fool of myself the entire time we spoke, it was still a conversation.

I continued to ponder this and many other strange occurrences that happened throughout the day when I finally reached the house and went in though the unlocked front door. Considering my parents were vampires and my mom was usually home all day, there was no real reason to lock the door. I didn't even know if any of the locks in the house worked besides the ones on the door of my bedroom and bathroom.

"I'm home," I called rather loud in voice that echoed through the small house, though I had no reason to yell for them. They would have heard me no matter how loud I had said it. I threw my bag down in the corner of the hall and walked slowly thought the house. It was small and simple, my mother's taste entirely. The walls were a simple shade of cream with wood trim. It was very light and open thought the whole house.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

**I went out to grab something for you. Dad's at work. I'll be home soon. **

**Love- Mom**

I sighed. It figures, I thought to myself. The day I had the most to tell them, they were gone. My mother stayed home most of the time unless she had to go get something. And Antonio did something with the town's school board. I never really cared enough to bother to ask. I knew it was only temporary.

I went to my room out of boredom. Within an hour I had finished all the homework for the rest of the week. So I then went in search throughout the house for a good book.

I first looked in living room over the small book shelf that stood near the arch way. I had read every single one of these books more than 10 times. After looking over the shelf a few times to make sure I hadn't missed any other books, I turned and went upstairs to my parent's room.

I waltzed right in and over to my mother's small bookshelf. It wasn't much. Just some books from when she was human that she couldn't bare to part with. I looked over them and grabbed two things; a copy of Romeo & Juliet and a copy of Wuthering Heights, both worn well over what was healthy for a book.

I carried the books back to my room. I must have fallen asleep while reading sometime that night, for the next thing I knew, there was sun shining threw the window, waking me up.

_It must be morning_, I thought to myself as I stretched and got out of bed. When I finally noticed the time, I was rushing to get ready for a long day of school. I was planning on not looking like a moron today and actually try to talk with Edward Cullen. To understand why he watched me with such curiosity. It still made absolutely no sense to me.

I ran out of the house without saying goodbye to my parents. Later, _I'll have to apologize for that_, I thought, making a mental note as I got to the school grounds. I walked right past everyone, feeling much more confident for some reason. It seemed wanting the answers to all of my unanswered questions made a difference in my attitude. I almost felt like a snob so after that, I tried to keep my overwhelming confidence under control.

As I had suspected, the day seemed to drag on and on, a period feeling like an eternity. Finally it was lunch and I would see the strange Cullens. But I wouldn't approach them. I'd wait to speak to Edward until chorus.

I must have gone to lunch later than I had thought, for when I walked in it as if seemed everyone else in the whole school was already there, including the Cullens.

Instantly, my cheeks flushed so I scurried to my seat. Eliza was rambling about something completely unimportant when I sat down in the only empty seat at the table. Something about a boy. I honestly was interested so I didn't even bother to start paying attention.

The only thing I could think about all of lunch was what I was going to say to Edward Cullen. I mean, I couldn't just go up to him and asked him why he had been looking at me because that would point out how much I had been paying attention to him and make me look ridiculous.

The lunch hour much faster than the other classes, probably because now I was focusing on what to say to Edward.

I walked to Chorus class by myself, trying to put my thoughts into words. When I walked into the chorus room, no one was there. Well, that wasn't true. Edward was standing near my seat.

I blushed and walked to my seat. "Hello Edward," I said, far more confident now than I had been yesterday. I set my things down next to my seat and then looked up at him.

"Renesmee…," He said politely, as if it was a hello, but I could tell he was about to continue, and it would be a far from pleasant conversation. "I'm sorry. I don't think we should talk anymore." He then turned and walked away from me.

I stood there, stunned for a moment until the bell rang. I sat down in silence. That was when I glanced at him. He was looking straight forward. It was like I didn't exist. And those ten words he muttered I supposed, at that time, would the last words he would ever say to me again.


	7. Chapter 6 Better to Be Ignored

**Chapter 6**

_**Better to Be Ignored**_

_**Edward's POV**_

After I had followed the girl to her gym class, I walked toward my last class. Half way there, I suddenly turned around and went to my car. I got in and started it. My family could easily run home.

I was headed toward our temporary home here that was settled in the woods between hills and mountains. It was right before I turned onto the road that the driveway was off of that I decided I needed to go on a much longer drive to clear my head.

I drove through the Alaskan wilderness, trying to enjoy everything and clear my thoughts. But I was going too fast –driving fast usually helped me calm down and right now I was at nearly 200mph thanks to the modifications Rosalie had done on the car- to really enjoy any of it. And because of that it wouldn't take to long to drive through most of Alaska. I needed time to think though, so I would probably drive around a few times before heading back.

What had happened today? Why was I so fascinated by that little girl? That little meaningless girl. Of course, I had thought the same about Bella…

I stopped myself right there. I can't start thinking about that now. This all needs to stop. I need to make sure that I never speak to Renesmee ever again and let her act like a normal human. I wasn't going to be selfish this time.

After I decided that I definitely needed to leave this child alone, I still couldn't stop thinking about her, so I spent the next four and a half hours driving around Alaska before I finally decided to go home.

As soon as I pulled onto the road just before the house, I heard their thoughts. Esme's was definitely the loudest of all of them. She was worrying and wondering what had happened. Ever since I returned to the family, she was constantly worried I may leave again, and this sent her over the edge.

I sighed as I pulled onto the drive way and they knew I was home. Their thoughts all became stronger so they knew I would listen.

_Edward, where have you been? What happened? What's wrong? Are you alright? You just left without saying goodbye and we didn't have any idea if or when we would be seeing you again, _was what Esme was thinking.

_Edward, is everything alright? Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose all get home saying that you just disappeared. You've worried Esme senseless, _was coming from Carlisle

_Dude, where did you go? Esme has been driving us all mental with her worrying,_ was Emmett's.

_You are so selfish Edward. Esme and Carlisle have been worried sick, _were Rosalie's thoughts. Like she was one to talk about being selfish.

_Edward, something is wrong. Why are you so conflicted right now?_ Jasper thought. My emotions must be conflicted…..

And lastly, _Edward is this about the new girl? You know I can't see her and it's driving me crazy because you keep drifting in and out of my sight. Why do you keep changing your mind?_, came from Alice.

I parked my car in the garage and ran inside. They all circled me in an instant. I looked at Esme and Carlisle who both had worried looks on their faces. I must have truly worried them.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just went out for a drive. It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. And please don't all try to ask me. It is nothing," I promised. I looked at all of them, hugged Esme to calm her down, and then ran upstairs to my room.

I heard them all sigh and start talking in the quietest whispers they could, so I turned on my stereo to help drown it all out. I figured Alice was finally telling Esme and Carlisle about Renesmee.

The night was very long and very conflicting. I kept changing my mind on what to do. It must have been driving Alice and Jasper insane but oh well. I knew what I should do, and that was to leave the girl alone and pretend she didn't matter like we did with all of the other students, but, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to think that decision was right.

We left for school about 10 minutes before it would start, but I was driving, so we got there with 8 minutes to spare. I went straight to my first class, making sure I didn't see Renesmee what so ever.

The morning passed rather smooth and I was able to avoid her the entire time. That is, until lunch, but that was inevitable. We were already seated at our table when she walked in. Her cheeks flushed when she realized how late she was and that everyone was watching her. She then darted to her seat next to Eliza S. I noticed that she was already ignoring Eliza who was ranting about a boy she currently liked very much.

Suddenly, my face drifted through someone's thoughts. It was Renesmee. I looked through her thoughts. She was going to try to talk to me today, to ask me questions.

Damn. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. This was not good. It seemed that this girl was much more like Bella than I realized before. I couldn't let her talk to me. I'd have to tell her we couldn't talk anymore.

Lunch was about to end when I stood up, threw away the untouched food on my tray and headed to chorus. I waited by her seat for her to arrive and soon enough she did.

A blush came into her cheeks as she walked toward me. "Hello Edward," she said, far more confident today. All apart of her plan to have a normal conversation with me today, no doubt. She set her things down next to her seat and looked up at me.

"Renesmee…," I said politely. It came out as more of a hello than I intended, so I had to continue quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't think we should talk anymore," I finished then turned and walked away from her to my seat on the other side of the room.

Class then started and I felt her glancing at me so I focused and looked forward. Then, I hoped those would be the last ten words she would ever hear from me again.


	8. Chapter 7 To Exist

**Chapter 7**

**To Exist**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

**So with that, the rest of October flashed by. And he didn't say a word to me. Not one word. He didn't even look my way. Not Once.**

**I had only spoken to him twice (one of those times when he said he didn't want to be friends and the other time I just stood there like an idiot) but, for some strange reason, it hurt. It felt like… I don't even know. It was like**

After that chorus class, I ran home and locked myself in my room, happy mom nor was Antonio home. I laid down on my bed, buried my face into my pillow, and started to cry.

After a few minutes of crying, I lifted my head from buried in it to think. Why had he said that to me? It made no sense. I had barely even talked to him the day before.

… Maybe he noticed me staring a bit… Maybe he thought I was a freak… Maybe…

_No, I have to stop with all of the maybes,_ I thought to myself as I sat there. I couldn't have done anything to him. Let him figure out he was an idiot.

I continued to sit there, trying to convince myself my thoughts were right, but some part of me couldn't. Some part of me made me think it was my fault. That I had done something and now I was hurting because of it.

I bit my lip, my tears now slowing, trying to think of what I had done. But I couldn't think of anything. I thought of the two simple conversations we had had. And during both, he had done most of the talking, not me. So why, why, did he say he thought we should never speak again?

Sighing to myself, I got out of bed when I heard the front door shut. Heading downstairs, I made sure my face was composed before I got to the bottom of the spiral stair case.

It was mom that got home. Once she took of the coat she was wearing (but did not need) and hung it up, she turned to look at me. Her smile was the most comforting thing in the world to me right now. And so, I ran over to her and into her, wrapping my arms tight around his torso, burying my face into her chest.

She seemed shocked by it at first, but after a few seconds, her natural mothering nature and instinct kicked in, and she wrapping her arms tight around me as well. I felt her smoothing down my hair and shushing me in a sweet, concerned way. It made me feel safe and protected.

Once I felt more comforted and secure, I glanced up at mom's face. She smiled a tiny bit at me but then the smile faded away. "Why were you crying?" she questioned me.

I sighed quietly and rubbed my face. There must have been tear stains that I had missed as I whipped my face when I came downstairs. "It was just a really long day at school. And I missed my mom."

Those simple words at the end of my sentence did it. She didn't question me for the rest of the evening. Only held me and made sure I was safe. Though she didn't notice, I saw Antonio didn't care for my mom only focusing on me.

**And so now you are caught up. After that day, I stayed strong and made sure I didn't let any weakness show. I didn't let the fact he was not talking to me control my entire life. Once that week was over, I didn't look for him in the hall way any longer. Following that month, I didn't look his way anymore…**

On the first school day of December, I walked into the cafeteria with Eliza and Mason like every day for the past month. Eliza was desperately trying to flirt with Mason, performing little stunts like dropping something and bending over to pick it up or batting her eye lashes when ever she talked to him or laughed at his (rather stupid and idiotic) jokes.

We were walking toward our table when Edward and I passed each other, our arms gently brushing up against one another's. I bit my lip and quickly sat down in my seat. Eliza looked at me with an eye brow raised but I just shook my head to her and took a bite of my apple.

As the numbers of people dwindled in the cafeteria toward the end of lunch, I decided it was time to get to chorus class. _It will be just like everyday this past month_, I thought to myself.

Though on the outside, I seemed content and happy, I still couldn't quiet understand what had happened. But I was living like a normal person; well as normal as I could be.

I slowly stood up, went to the trash can –not glancing at anyone as I walked past- and threw my apple core away. So it was with that that I swiftly walked out of the cafeteria, quietly and steadily toward the chorus room at the end of the school.

When I was about to the class room, I heard something (though I was in a hall full of chatting children). Someone was playing the piano, and it sounded as if it was coming from the chorus room. It sounded like the lullaby mama used to hum to me when I was much littler.

But that was odd. No one else I had ever known knew that song. I continued to listen to the song being played on the computer as I continued my way down the hall. Once I got to the door, I bit my lip and braced myself to walk into the chorus room to find out who was playing the all too familiar melody.

I reached for the door knob and opened the door slowly. When I saw who it was, I froze. There was Edward Cullen playing the sweet melody that I loved so much. Suddenly, he looked up at me and our eyes met. I looked down and sat in my seat.

I heard a sigh come from him one moment, then silence for a few seconds and the next thing I knew, he was at my side, looking down at me as he stood there.

He only looked at me for a moment before finally saying, "Hello Renesmee…" He paused for a moment, as if unsure how to continue. "Look, now that I'm thinking back on what I said…. I… I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. We had only just met. It was very rude of me to behave in such a way."

I stared at him for a moment, shocked to hear the words come from his lips. "No, you don't… I mean… its fine…"

But he cut me off. "No, it isn't. If it is alright with you, I would like to be friends."

I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side, before a smile started to appear on my lips. "I'd like that very much." It was then that the bell rang, so he went to his seat and sat down. I looked forward and smiled to myself. It seemed as if I were going to exist again.

So, this is basically a filler chapter

Sorry about how long it took

And i don't own twilight

****


End file.
